A fan case that covers fan blades of an aircraft jet engine, as described above, is required to be lightweight and have high strength. In order to meet such requirements, it is attempted to apply a composite material of reinforcing fibers and a thermosetting resin as a material of a fan case.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a fan case that covers fan blades in which a carbon fiber composite material is used.
The fan case includes a cylindrical case body made of a carbon fiber composite material, and a plurality of arcuate ring constituent bodies located in an end portion of the case body for connection with a reverse thrust transmission body.
The ring constituent bodies are made of Ti alloy, and are fixed with rivets respectively in a state of being aligned in the circumferential direction on the end portion of the case body. By engaging an inward flange of the reverse thrust transmission body side with arcuate grooves formed along the respective outer peripheries of the ring constituent bodies, the case body and the reverse thrust transmission body are allowed to be linked to each other.
The fan case is manufactured such that a hole formed in each arcuate ring constituent body is aligned with a positioning portion formed at a predetermined location in the end portion of the cylindrical case body whereby the ring constituent body is positioned relative to the case body, and then a plurality of ring constituent bodies are fixed to the case body with rivets respectively.